My Jazzy Life
by LizVersaVulture
Summary: When Vivien Margret O'Hara graduates college early, her parents buy her a car...to bad it's used. What she doesn't know is that it's her alien guadian, Jazz. A story of action, drama, and love. Jazz/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

I hated riding backseat. We pulled up to the Mary Mac Tea Room in Atlanta and I hopped out the second my mom stopped. Why they wouldn't let me drive that day, I'll never know. I'm glad I didn't drive, though. We sat down and I got a text from one of my best friends, Maggie. Maggie stood for Margret Melanie Kennedy. She texted me saying,

'Hey, life sux'

I was curious. 'Why?'

'Idk if I'm supposed to tell you, oh well, my parents might get a divorce. I need a hug'

I sighed, and teared up. 'I'm sorry, as you know, I went through that to... ::gives you a big hug::'

'Thanks…I need chocolate.'

'I'm sorry…wanna sleep over?? We'll call Xoë and it'll be a slumber party at my place!'

'Sure…my mom blamed it on me, so I don't give a care what she says…can you come pick me up when you get back?'

I sighed and replied, 'I'm sorry, Mags…yeah, I will…'

My mom cleared her throat. "Vivien," she called my name. I looked up and said, "Yeah, Mom?" She said, "Say 'yes ma'am' and I need to inform you on something." I sighed, and thought, 'No shit, mom!" but I said, "Yes, what?" My mom was so proper at times. She said, "Well, it is you're seventeenth birthday tomorrow, and we are getting you a new car today." I almost screamed I was so happy. No more of driving my mom's crappy old car, I get a brand spankin new one! "Oh my God, Mom! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I didn't care that she hated the phrase, "oh my god" and she gave me a look. I shrugged it off and she said, "Well," uh oh, there was a 'well,' shit, "it's not really new…it's a used car. We kind of already bought it…but you're friends Samuel, Margret and Graciella helped picked him out." I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. I said, "Him? And Mom, their names are Sam, Maggie, and Xoë!" She said, "Oh, yes, I'm sorry…and yes, him. Sam saw the license plate saying 'Jazz.' I figured it'd be cute, and it's a very neat car. It should be waiting for you outside." I finished my food in haste and when we were done, I got up. I remembered I saw an article about Leonard Nemroy, the original Spock. I took a picture of it and sent it to Maggie. She texted back:

'Thanks?'

'It's the dude who played the original Spock…I know you like Spock. I'll be at your house in an hour. BE READY! CALL XOE!!"

She didn't text back, so she must have called Xoë and was getting ready. I walked outside with my mom and saw silver Pontiac Solstice, I guessed 2004 edition. "Thanks, Mom!" I said. I loved it! Just then, Sam got outta the driver's side and tossed me the keys. "I'll take it from here Mrs. Stans." She nodded and got in her own car. When she drove off, I ran over to Sam and gave him a big hug. I said, "Come on, we are goin to get Mags then Xoë…then I'll drop you off." He nodded and said, "Ok, you can drive, since Jazz is now you're car, but Mikaelais with Bee right around the corner…I'll walk." I said, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I swear I thought I heard him say, to the car, "Take care of her, Jazz." I opened the door and got in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SAM'S POV

I walked around the corner to see Mikaela sitting on the hood of Bumblebee in his car form. I said, "You know he hates that." She shrugged and said, "He said I could while you were with Jazz…you tell her??" I shook my head and said, "Hell no…no one told me, so she can figure it out on her own." Mikaela got down and came over to me. I saw Bee's holo-form come out of the side of the car. "Let's hope she doesn't talk on her cell while driving that really pisses him off." I was shocked…Bee never cussed. "Bee," I asked, "where did you learn to cuss?" He said, "From Mikaela…she cusses a lot." She said, "BEE! You SO were NOT supposed to tell that to Sam!" Bee shrugged and said, "Sorry…but you do." I cleared my throat and said, "Come on, guys, let's go home. I'm eager to see what Jazz has to say bout Vi…" I chuckled and Bee's holo-form disappeared. Mikaela got in the passenger side of Bumblebee and I got in the drivers side, even though I wouldn't drive. Bee drove off and we headed towards the base, to check in with Optimus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JAZZ'S POV

I heard my car door open. She slid in to the driver's seat and cranked up the car. I figured I'd let HER be the one to drive. I needed to get to know her better. She turned on the radio and my favorite station, 95.5, blasted. She groaned and said, "Who the hell would listen to this SHIT?" She quickly changed it to 96.1. That was alright. Some song called "I Don't Care" came on, by Apocalyptica, and she turned it up all the way and sang at the top of her lungs. It was very funny. I think she heard me accidentally chuckle, cause she turned it down in the middle of the song. After a while, she shrugged and cranked it up again.

When the song reached its end, she put the pre-set one on that station, and then changed it to 94.1. She pre-set two on that one, and then the song Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3, one of my favorites, came on and she cranked that up, and sang EVERY word, even the cuss words that were bleeped out. I caught myself before I said anything, but I thought, 'Damn, girl can cuss, AND is hot…I like her." I caught myself again, shit, am I liking a human?? Fuck…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VIVIEN'S POV

After Don't Trust Me went off, I turned it back down and listened to some new Katy Perry song. Waking Up In Vegas, I think. I picked up the phone and called Xoë. I heard her pick up and say, "Hello, this is Pizza Hut, how may I help you today?" I said, "Uhm, yeah, I want a pineapple and ham pizza with a side of Xoë at my house with Maggie?" She said, "Yes ma'am, and the name for the order?" I said, "Hmmm, Xoe." She said, "Aw, shit, really?" I said, "Yeah…you're turn." It is a game we play. Whoever called one of us said what kind of pizza we want, and what the plans are. Whoever called gets to pick who pays, to. "Ok," she said, "I'll get it and meet you at your house." Before I could answer, I heard a gruff, almost robotic voice go, "You shouldn't talk on your cell and drive." I yelped and dropped the phone. I heard Xoë go, "Vi?? You ok?" I couldn't say no, cause there was a man in the passenger seat, who definitely WASN'T there a minute ago. I think I'm going crazy. He said, "Are you ok? Fuck, we need to get you to Ratchet then." I shook my head and drove on. I pulled into the driveway of Maggie's house and said, "Who the hell are you??" He said, "I'm Jazz." Jazz…my CAR'S name. What the hell was going on??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Jazz said, "Calm down, and breathe. I will explain everything. My name is Jazz, and I have been assigned by Optimus Prime to be you're Autobot guardian." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I think I'm going crazy. "This is my holo-form," he continued, "I really am an alien robot that can transform into a car, or any other machinery, but a car is easier." I nodded and really looked at him. He had dark black hair, with silver streaks, the color of the car. His eyes were blue, astonishingly blue. He was muscular, as far as I can tell. I nodded and said, "Ok, so you're an alien, and you're here as my car to protect me? Can you drive the car?" He chuckled and said, "Yes, but seeing as how you're getting you're friend, Maggie was it?" I nodded, and he continued, "It will be better for you to drive." I said, "Shit…I hate driving with idiots. If I get pissed, will you take over?" He nodded and said, "Yes, just don't use your cell, got it?" I nodded and said, "Kay. I'm gunna go now…get in the car or whatever." He nodded and disappeared. I heard his voice flow through the radio, he said, "You have a nice singing voice by the way." I said, "Thanks, it's my profession." He said, "Cool. Now get!"

I got outta the car and walked up to the front door of Maggie's house. I called her and said, "I'm here." She said, "Ok, go to the Clubhouse, my stuff is there. Go through the gate." I said, "Kay, I'll wait for you there. You feedin Sammy and Blondie right now?" She said, "Yeah. I'll be at the Clubhouse soon, kay?" I said, "Kay. Bye…oh and Xoë's getting the pizza." She said, "Good. See ya in a few." I was already at the Clubhouse and hung up. I saw her things and I saw her coming from the barn. I smiled and she said, "Let's hurry, while my mom is inside with Luke." I nodded, Luke is her younger brother. We ran to Jazz, oh fun, and the doors were open. I smiled and whispered to Jazz, "Way to go, Jazzy." She said, "The doors are open?" The trunk was open to. I said, "Put you're stuff in the trunk and get in…we have to make a quick escape." She nodded and did what I said. Jazz slammed the doors closed and locked them. He said through the radio, "While I'm making our get-a-way, tell her what I explained to you." I nodded and filled her in.

When I was done, she said, "Aw, I want one!" I said, "It's not a pet, Mags! Apparently, I'm in some kind of danger, right Jazz?" I wasn't driving, so I felt weird in the driver seat. He said, "Yeah. Where to next, and I'll explain why you're in danger later, ok?" I said, "Ok, and Xoë's place. Do you have guns and machinery and shit?" He said, "Yes, why?" Me and Maggie said in unison, "Cause if she ain't got that pizza, I'm a shoot her!" We laughed and Jazz's holo-form appeared in the backseat. I grabbed the steering wheel and started driving. I said, "What the hell was that for??" I saw Maggie's house, we were closer than I thought I was. He said, "You are not using me to kill you're friend!" I said, "Ok, we were so just kidding! It's an inside joke between us, now please; get in the car and drive! I'm about to get angry at this mofo in front of me." He nodded and said, "Good, now I'll take over from here." He disappeared again and said, "Don't tell Xoë, no need for everyone to know. I was instructed to let Maggie and of course, Vivien to know." I said, "Cool, she won't care anyway." Maggie said, "Yeah, here we are."

Jazz pulled into the driveway and I got out. "Mags stay here with Jazz so he doesn't drive off." I winked at her and she said, "Ok, you got it, Chief." I slammed the door and heard him say, "Ow, that's my arm." I said, "Sorry, Jazz, now shut up!" He didn't say anything, so I figured that was queue to go. I walked up and rang the doorbell. She showed up with pizza boxes in hand five minutes later. "It's about time," I said when she walked outside. "Sorry, here." She handed me one of the two pizza boxes. She closed the door and we walked to Jazz. She got in the backseat of the car. We had idle chatter till we reached my house.

"I" pulled up to my house and got out. "Come on, guys. I gotta feed Ja-" I stopped. My dog's name was Jazz, after Jasper, my grandfather. Xoë finished for me, "Jazz? She's home?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, you go on in Xoë, feed her, will ya? And can you get yours and Maggie's bags? Mags, you stay here." Xoë got the bags and walked off and I heard her open the door. "Ok, what's going on?" said Maggie. I said, "Jazz, can you come out here, in your holo-form, of course." I saw Jazz's super sexy self get climb out of the car. I am crushing on a car…how weird? Anyway, I said, "Ok, my dog's name is Jazz, my car-slash-alien guardian's name is Jazz….confusing or what?" Maggie said, "Yeah, kinda. So, what are we going to do?" I said, "I'll call my dog Jazzy, and the car form of Jazz, Jazz. When you're in you're holo-form, and we are around Xoë, I'll call you Jasper, and when it's just us who know, I'll call you Jazz, kay?" Jazz said, "Fine by me, can I come in? I'm hungry and gas or energen does NOT sound good right now." Maggie and I laughed and I said, "Sure, you like ham and pineapple pizza?" He shrugged and said, "I'll just have to." We walked inside and saw Xoë and the dog Jazz making a mess.

I shook my head and said, "Xoë, this is Jasper. We call him Jazz though. He just moved in down the street." She stood up and came over to us. She said, "Nice to be the last to meet you, Jazz." I giggled and looked at Maggie. She laughed and said, "Ok, well, let's go get some food. Did you set it in the kitchen, Xo?" She nodded her head and I could tell by her nod that she had a crush on Jazz. I said, "Well, go get it and you and Mags can go set it up in the theater. Me and Jazz will go pick out a movie and get the popcorn and candy, kay?" Xoë and Maggie nodded and trotted off. Jazz followed me to my room. He said, "You have a theater in your house?" I shrugged and walked over to my huge movie collection. I said, "It's really just a room that has a huge pallet of blankets on the floor. There's a short little table in the middle, with pillows all around. It's in the perfect place because I've got a big TV, so we call it the theater. Come, pick a movie." He walked over to my spot on the floor and sat down next to me. He picked up Madea's Class Reunion, the play. "How bout this one?" I laughed and said, "Ok, sure. I'll pick another one." I picked up Australia. He looked at me and said, "Why that one?" I said, "Hugh freaking Jackman, that's why!! He's sexy!" He rolled his eyes and got up. I got up to and grabbed the movie on my dresser. Jazz said, "Why three?" I said, "It's a tradition, two movies then Moulin Rouge. We know every word to every song, and most of the lines. It's been like that since we were 15." He nodded and we walked down the hall to the theater, and we walked in.

We saw everything was set up. Xoë was on one side of the short, white table, pigging out on a slice of pizza, and Maggie was on the other, drinking a Coke. I laughed and sat next to Maggie. Jazz followed and sat next to me. I said, "Jazz, put the movie you pick out in the DVD player." He got up and did that. The second the menu came on we all, except for Jazz, burst out laughing. He looked at me confused. I explained, "Jazz, this movie is hilarious, we watch it all the time." He nodded and we watched the movie, skipping over the songs, as usual.

Hours passed by and we watched all of the movies, fantasizing about Hugh Jackman. I swear, he was one of the sexiest men alive today! Anyhow, Xoë fell fast asleep after we moved the table and stayed up bashing Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela. Ugh, we couldn't stand that dirty skank. Those where the fun times…and here came the hard times. Jazz went downstairs when the movies were over, letting Xoë that he had left. Maggie and I quietly went downstairs, and saw Jazz eating Oreo Ice Cream out of the carton. We grabbed a spoon and joined in. It was 4:23 in the morning, so we couldn't stay down long. I had to see my Uncle Will, or Major Lennox as they call him in the military now, at noon. He was coming by at noon that day. I said, "Ok, Jazz, what is the reason that I need an alien robot guardian?" He said, "You're uncle William Lennox is coming by today, at noon, is he not?" I nodded. How in the hell does he know Uncle Will? He said, "Well, you're uncle is apart of NEST, a secret organization of the government that works with us, my team, the Autobots, to defeat the bad guys, the Decepticons. Ok, so our first time we came down to earth, which was two years ago, we were looking for this cube, the Allspark. It contains so much power that it needed to be contained in the cube. We offlined our enemy, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, and we thought it disintegrated, but it didn't." He stopped there. He stared at the necklace that Uncle Will gave me for my birthday…two years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I thought back to the time that Uncle Will gave me that necklace.

_I walked through the door to Uncle Will's house. I saw him and Aunt Sarah sitting on the couch, with a box in Uncle Will's hand. I had no idea what it was. I walked over them and I said, "Hey, guys, where's Annabelle?" They looked up at me with a serious face and Aunt Sarah said, "She's upstairs. Before you go up there, we have something to give you." Uncle Will patted the place in between them. I sat down and he said, "We have something to give you." He handed me the box. I opened it. I saw a small cube on a gold chain. He said, "This is very unique. There's only one of them." I was confused. I asked, "So why give it to me? I love it and all, but I don't understand?" Uncle Will said, "Cause we love you just that much. It's you're early birthday present." I looked at him, my birthday was last month, and he knew it. He said, "Ok, well, I can't explain everything just yet, but promise me you'll wear it, and not let anything happen to it." I nodded and he said, "Good, now, Sarah and I have to go, we have a meeting to attend to. Go play with Anna." I got up and said, "Thanks." I put it on and ran up to Annabelle. _

_A couple of hours later, I came downstairs to grab some milk for Anna, and I heard Uncle Will talking to Aunt Sarah. He said, "Optimus would not be pleased if he knew, Sarah. They all think that the Allspark was destroyed." She said, "Will…it's dangerous for her to wear it. You know that they should know." _

Jazz tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him and said, "I'm wearing the Allspark, aren't I?" He nodded and said, "Can you take it off, so I can look at it." I said, "Sure, hold on." I reached my arms around my neck, to open the clasp. It wouldn't open. I said, "Jazz, try and open it, it ain't workin for me." He nodded and came around to behind me. He tried to open it to. He said, "It's not working. We'll have to get Optimus to look at it. Here, turn around." I turned around, and he lifted the Cube up off my neck. It was quite small, so he had to really look. He said, "Yup, that's definitely the Allspark. Well, time for recharge you two." Maggie raised her eyebrow in confusion and I said, "He means time for bed, Mags. Right, Jazz?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, that's what you call it." We nodded and stalked off to the theater, and fell asleep.

The next morning, we awoke to my car alarm going off. Xoë was the first to shoot up. She said, "Oh my God, Vi! Someone's breaking into your car!" I scoffed and said, "Yeah, right." I knew it was Jazz waking us up from our "recharge." I got up and put on some sweat pants and I changed my shirt to a tank top. I put my flip flops on and went outside, Maggie and Xoë stayed inside. I said, "Shut up, Jazz! We're up!" I was grouchy in the morning. He said, "Sorry, oh, hold on, I'll change into my holo-form so it doesn't make you look like you're crazy." His holo-form appeared and I said, "Jazz, my car is an alien robot, I think I am crazy." He nodded and we walked into my house.

Xoë saw Jazz and said, "Ok, what are you, a stalker?" He laughed and said, "Nah, I was walking around this morning, and Vivien invited me in." Xoë nodded and I said, "Ok, guys, no time for dilly dally. Mags, grab the bread, Xoë you can get the milk, eggs, cinnamon, and the vanilla extract. Jazz, can you get the powdered sugar and the maple syrup from the pantry?" He nodded and Xoë pointed him the right direction. I grabbed the mixing bowl and I turned the stove on. I put the skillet on the stove. We all met in the island, and us girls got started to cracking the eggs. Jazz added the cinnamon and the vanilla to the mix.

A couple of hours later, we had finished our traditional French toast breakfast. It was 11:23, and Xoë had already left. Her mom was pitching a fit, so we were all in a bad mood. Maggie and I had already had our shower and we were all dressed. We were awaiting my Uncle Will to show up. Jazz and I were sitting on the loveseat while Maggie was sitting on the chair. At 11:57, the doorbell rang. I sprang up and ran over to the door. I opened it, and saw my Uncle Will and three other guys.

I let them in and said, "Uncle Will, who is this?" He said, "I'll explain that later, right now, I need a glass of water." He and his guest sat down on the couch and I grabbed him a glass of water. I walked back into the living room and handed him the glass of water. He thanked me and I sat back down next to Jazz. I said, "Ok, Uncle Will, what the hell's going on?" He said, "First of all, I want to introduce you to these three," I noticed they all had the same color eyes as Jazz had, and going left to right, he continued, "Bumblebee, Sam Witwicky's car, Ironhide, my guardian, and tuhis is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots."

I noticed Optimus looked at me intently. I nodded and said, "Hello, all. But really, Uncle Will, this is you're idea of a visit?"He laughed and said, "Well, sorta, you needed to meet these guys. You've already met Jazz, I see." I nodded and said, "Yeah, anyone else I'll need to meet?" Optimus said, "Yes, there are also Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. I'm sorry that this had to fall on you, Vivien, but it is for your safety that you know of our existence." I nodded, and I looked at Optimus and I saw something in his eyes, er, optics. It looked familiar, like I've seen him before.

We all jumped as the phone rang. I got up and I walked to the kitchen. I answered it, and my mother said, "Vivien is William there?"I sighed, and said, "Yes, mother, Uncle Will is here." She said, "Good, well, I'll be by later. I love you." I said, "I love you too, Mom. Now, I have to go, he brought some guest." She said, "Oh, that's just like him, bringing uninvited guests. Well, go have fun, oh, and Margret's mother called, worried sick. Tell Margret to call her as soon as she possibly can." I said, "Yes, mother, now I really do have to go." She said, "Alright, goodbye my dear." I said, "Goodbye, Mother." And with that, I hung up.

I walked back into the living room and pointed to Uncle Will, and I said, "You're in trouble." He said, "Why? What'd I do this time?" I said, "You're sister called, and she says she's coming over in a bit, and you're uninvited guest are going to cause a problem with her." He laughed and said, or at least it sounded like he said, "She's already met one of them." I said, "Excuse me?" He said, "Wait, how come you said 'your sister' when she's you're mother?" I said, "Well, the hell called my childhood should explain it. I wish she was my aunt, and I was you're daughter, you know I cant-" Optimus shot up and left the room. I said, "What's up with him?" Bumblebee said, "Oh, who knows…he's probably just thinking of something."

OPTIMUS PRIME'S POV

Vivien said, "Well, the hell called my childhood should explain it. I wish she was my aunt, and I was you're daughter," That drew the line for me. I stood up and walked away. I heard them exchange ideas about why I was leaving, but I knew the real reason. I wish I could explain it all to Vivien, but she would never forgive me. I've heard about her "father" and how much he hurt her. I should have been there for her, Vivien, my daughter. That's reason I left. Her mother was coming and she would be very upset with me. I left her after she said she was pregnant. I had no idea what to do with a sparkling of my own. I had to return to Cybertron. None of my men would understand, and I don't expect them to. I returned back to the living room, and Captain Lennox said, "Prime, what's wrong?" I said, "Oh, nothing, I just needed some time to think. I'm fine." Bumblebee said, "Ya sure, Optimus?" I snapped at him, saying, "I'm fine, Bumblebee! Stay out of it!"

BUMBLEBEE'S POV

Optimus snapped at me, for the first time in a millennium. He was way out of character. He said, "I'm sorry, Bee. That was way out of line. Please forgive me." I nodded and said, "It's ok, Optimus. I forgive you, of course." He said, "Thank you, truly." I said, to Ironhide, "Yeah, I don't think he's ok." He chuckled back at me, "Nope, but we should just leave him." I said, "Yeah, that's better."

I looked at the shocked humans. This was nothing new to me. I've dealt with humans before, and they were both friends of Sam, I've seen them around before. I said, "Vi, may I call you Vi?" She said, "Of course, Bee!" I said, "Ok, well, are you ok?" She said, "I'm just shocked, but I'm fine." The doorbell rang again, and she shot up. "I'll get it," she said enthusiastically.

VIVIEN'S POV

I answered the doorbell, and saw it was my mother. I hugged her and said, "Come on in, Mom." She walked in and I said, "Uncle Will and his guests are in the living room with Maggie." She nodded and put her coat on the coat rack, her hat following. She hung her purse up there to. She followed me into the living room, and she looked at Uncle Will. "William," she said, and she hugged him. He said, "May I introduce you to my friends, Brad (a/n-Bumblebee), Ian (Ironhide) and-" She cut him off when she saw Optimus, she said, "Jared! You no good, son of a bitch, leaving me here pregnant with your daughter, how do you think that makes me feel, after you said you loved me!" Ok, what the hell was going on here?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

I was flabbergasted. I said, "Ok, excuse my French, but what the hell is going on here?" My mother said, "Vivien, my dear now that is no way for a lady to speak!" I had had enough. I stood up and said, "Mother, I need to tell you something. I'm not mummies little angel, and I'm not daddy's little girl. I'm not perfect, and I ain't no lady at times. I'm crazy, but I also know my limits. I don't pay attention to the proper English, but I know when I do need to. Mom, I'm not who you think I am…and I'm tired of living a double life!" After I finished my speech, I ran up to my room. I slammed the door, locked it, and laid down on my bed, like I did when I was 13, after who I thought was my father beat the living daylight outta me. I sighed, and felt childish.

I didn't dare get up; I wanted to wallow in self pity. That always seemed to be the best thing to do in these situations. I must have laid there for about 5 minutes before someone came knocking on my door. I said, "Go away!" I had the covers up above my whole body, shielding myself from the outside world. I heard a familiar voice say, "Vi, open up…it's Mags and Jazz, Bee left like 3 minutes ago." I huffed and said, "Whatever…unlock the door and come in." I heard Maggie unlock the door using the key that's above my door resting in the door frame. I heard Maggie open the door and I heard her and Jazz came in. Maggie was the first to reach the bed. She said, "Oh my…Vi…are you ok?"

I shot up and looked her in the eyes. My make up was running from all the crying I had just endured, and I'm sure I looked like hell. I inferred that because Jazz stepped back a step, and Maggie winced back. I said, "Maggie, think about it! I just found out that my dad, who abused me in anyway imaginable, isn't my real father! My real father is an alien robot, and I had no knowledge of this until today! Oh, need I mention that I'm wearing a power so powerful that it can destroy planets, thanks to my idiot of an uncle! Do you HONESTLY think that I'm ok??" Maggie shook her head and I collapsed on the floor.

I would have thought that Maggie would have been the one to reach me first, but it was Jazz. I heard his holo-form voice say, "VI! Are you alright?" He lifted me up by my back, my head falling back. I didn't have the strength to hold it up. I felt his hand lift it up, so I was looking at him. He said, "Are you ok?" I said, "I…I don't know, Jazz…" I trailed off, getting dizzy. I then said, "Oh, no, Mags, grab me a bucket, and hurry!" She gave me a bucket, lined with a Target bag, and I threw up, Jazz holding my hair back. He said, "We need to get you to Ratchet, and fast." He stood up, holding me bridal style. Maggie opened the door, and we made our way downstairs.

My mom must have left, because she wasn't in the living room. Uncle Will, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime were having a conversation when we walked in. Uncle Will shot up and said, "Oh my God! Vivien!" He rushed over to me and Jazz, and he said, "What happen?" I said, "I don't really know…I was crying, then I yelled at Maggie, sorry about that by the way," she nodded her head, and I knew she forgave me, I continued by saying, "and I got really dizzy, then I threw up." Optimus stood up and came over to me. He looked very concerned…like a father would. I smiled at the whole group, and said, mocking Uncle Will, "You should see a doctor," I used my regular voice, "Oh, no, Uncle Will, I'm fine and dandy," I used my mocking voice again, but this time it was "Maggie" and I said, "No, Vi, you really should go."

Ironhide cut me off by saying, "Ok, we get it. Jazz, take her and her fleshling friend back to base…we'll meet you there." Jazz nodded, but looked at Optimus. Optimus said, "Ironhide is right, go, we'll meet you there." Jazz looked at Maggie, and we left, Maggie opening both the door to the front door and the door to the Solstice. Jazz sat me in the passenger seat, and buckled the seat belt. He closed the door, but I heard him say to Maggie, "Go with Optimus, I don't know if I can get you in there." She said, jokingly, "Are you calling me fat?"

He shook his head, and then disappeared; we then backed out of the driveway, riding down the road. We were silent, except for the quiet hum of the radio. I fell fast asleep, not wanting to stay conscious.

Around 45 minutes later, we arrived at what must have been base. I looked around as I got out of Jazz, it was an old factory in the middle of the woods, good place for an alien robot headquarter. I saw that Optimus and Ironhide were already there. Maggie came out to me and said, "Oh thank God you are here, I've been hanging out with the most obnoxious set of twins I've ever met!" I said, "Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for asking." She said, "Sorry, come on, Prime told me to take you to Ratchet." I nodded and said, "Looks like you've got the full tour, huh?" She said, "Yeah, unfortunately."

We made our way to Ratchet's office, and that's when I saw him. Jazz was standing there, huge and a robot. He must have been 13 feet tall. I said, "Uhm, excuse me, big fella's, I'm down here." I saw another huge robot, around 15 feet tall, and he must have been Ratchet. He said, "Oh, hello, you must be Vivien…I'm Ratchet, the medical officer around here." I said, "Oh hey, yeah, you're that dude that's gunna be takin' care of me, huh?" He nodded and said, "Yes, now have you experienced any vertigo or nausea?" I thought back to that episode to that show…what was it, oh yes, JONAS, well, one of them had said that same thing, so I quoted the line that followed that, saying, "No, I just got really dizzy and threw up."

I saw Ratchet's annoyance in his optics, and I said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Yeah, I have, about 45 minutes ago." He said, "Ah, well, then, hop up on this, uh…Jazz, lift her up on the table." Did I mention I'm not one for heights? The table was about 10 feet tall, suitable for a robot, but not so much for a human. Mags said, "Oh, uh, Jazz, before you do, be careful, she's scared of heights." He nodded his huge head and held his enormous hand out for me, and I, slowly, walked on, then I sat down. His mechanical voice said, "Don't worry, Vi, I've got you, don't worry."

I trusted Jazz; kinda have to, don't I? He lifted me up, and set his hand down on the table, and I got up and walked off. I looked up to Ratchet, and said, "Well, I'm on your humongous table, what now, Chief?" He smirked, at least I think he did, and said, "See, Jazz, I wish people would have more respect for me every now and then." I said, "Ya know, after this, I probably won't, right?" He said, "Of course, lay down." I cautiously did as I was told, and he scanned me.

After an hour, he said, "Well, I believe it was your stress level. You certainly have had a lot to take in, huh, Vivien?" I said, "Yeah, you know?" He said, "Of course I do, Optimus told us when he arrived. He's in his office, he told me to take you there when we were done." He put his hand out, and said, "All aboard." I walked onto his hand, and said, "Can I just sit in your hand? I don't do heights." He said, "Of course you may, Vivien." I said, "Ratch, call me Vi, like everyone else." He nodded and walked out the huge door.

He walked down the hallway, stopping at the third door we reached, and knocked on it, using his other metal hand. Optimus opened the door, and said, "Ah, Ratchet, hello, how are you, Vivien?" I said, "I'm fine, thanks. You wanted to see me," I stood up and saluted when I said, "Sir?" He laughed and said, "Yes, here," he transformed into his alt form, and I heard him say, "get in when Ratchet puts you down." Ratchet put me down and I got into the 16-wheeler.

Optimus drove off, and said, "Hello, I need to talk to you, about your Cybertronian side." I said, "This is going to be alooooong drive, isn't it?" I heard him giggle said, "Yes, that's why I changed, this will be more comfortable for you, and not my desk." I said, "I just laid down for about an hour on Ratchet's I think I'm used to it, Dad." He halted to a stop and said, "What did you call me?" I got out, and ran. We were close to the door, and I went outside. Dad was not a nice subject for me…what was I doing?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

When I was outside, I started walking in a circle, trying to clear my head. Why did I call Optimus "Dad?" I mean, he _was_ my biological father, but still…dads are a touchy subject for me. I wish I knew how to get out of there. I actually thought that Optimus would be the huge robot-slash-car behind me, but I was actually nudged by Jazz's front end. I heard his horn honk and I turned around, almost shouting, "What do you want, Jazz? Huh? Can't you just leave me alone for a minute?? If I wanna get home, I'll tell you! Geez!"

Jazz rolled off backwards, his windshield cleaner be activated, which meant he was crying. I said, "Look, I'm sorry Jazz, but dads aren't my specialty. I mean, my 'dad' abused me, in anyway possible, when I was younger. I lived with Uncle Will from the time I was 6 to the time I was 14, because of him. My mom divorced him, when I was in high school." Jazz said, "Oh , I'm sorry…wait, you're seventeen, aren't you supposed to be in high school?" I said, "I skipped my sophomore and junior year, and took my senior year with my freshmen year of college. I graduated this year, skipping three years. I'm smart like that!"

I heard Jazz laugh, and his passenger door opened. He said, "Get in, I'll take you to the human hideout." I sighed a sigh of relief, "So there's a normal sized table and chairs and things here! Yes!" Jazz laughed and I got in. He drove off to the hideout, and I got out. I looked around; I saw a kitchen, a den/theater area, and three rooms with human sized doors. I did my little happy dance, and I heard someone say, "What the frag?" I turned around, towards Jazz, and saw two smaller robots, one was red, the other yellow. I didn't know that there could be Autobot twins. I said, "Hi, I'm Vivien, but please, call me Vi." The yellow one said, "Yo, wassup, my name's Sunstreaker, but I go by Sunny, probably cause I'm bright." The red one smacked the back of Sunny's head, and said, "Nah, that ain't it, ya glitch!" he turned to me, and said, "My name is Sideswipe, but my peeps call me Sides. We're twins." I said, "I see that, now, can someone direct me towards the human-sized kitchen? I'm starving!"

Maggie appeared out of a door and said, "Hey, Sunny, Sides, Jazz, come on, Vi, I'll show you, oh hey, how bout we eat that junk food that we love so much?" I turned to face her, and saw that she had that smile, which meant that someone would be mad. She mouthed, "Ratchet hates junk food." I nodded, and noticed that Jazz had transformed to his true form, and I said, "Hey, Jazz, can you get Ratchet? I don't feel good." He looked at me and I winked, and he realized that it was a prank. He winked back and walked off.

I really noticed for the first time how small the twins were, around 10 feet. I said, "So, Sunny," the yellow one looked at me, and I said, "Sides," the red one looked to, I continued, "are you guys the mischievous ones?" It took them a second, probably looking up 'mischievous' on the Internet, and Sunny said, "Yeah, we are, are you?" I said, "You could say that. I like to pull pranks, speakin of pranks, c'me on, Mags, let's eat junk!"

Maggie and I entered the human kitchen, and we looked on the fridge. There was a note, saying, "Sam, I left some meatball sub leftovers in here for you. Mom made 'em last night, xoxo, Mikaela." Maggie and I exchanged glances and groaned. I said, "So, how was the subs?" She pushed me, playfully, but still, and said, "Horrible, that's why we have leftovers! Sam loves them…eugh!" I laughed at my best friend. It's amazing how much she looked NOTHING like her sister, Mikaela. They were 9 months apart, Mikaela being older, and she never let's Maggie forget it.

I sighed, and said, "So, Mags, what do we doooo?" I was so bored, and ticking Ratchet off didn't seem so fun for a long time, so I needed something else to look forward to. She said, "Well, after we get Ratch's metal undies in a bunch, I'll take you on the tour…sound good?" I nodded, and heard Sunny and Sides coming back. I said, "Quick, here he comes!" I grabbed the first junk food I saw, which were dill pickle chips. I grabbed them and stuffed them into my mouth. Maggie picked up some Teddy Graham cookies, mmmmm, chocolate chip!!

We pigged out, and we heard Ratchet say, to Sunny and Sides, no doubt, "Well, you two glitches, I'm sure…MARGRET AND VIVIEN!!! PUT THE JUNK FOOD _DOWN_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We pretended like we had no idea what he was talking about, and shrugged our shoulders. Maggie said, "Who??" she started to act like Mikaela, and said, "My name is Mikaela, and I'm stuck up and preppy and to good for anyone. I don't even love my boyfriend…oh well…his car makes me look…" she trailed off.  
I was laughing so hard I was crying, I'm pretty sure that Ratchet was not thrilled, but through my tears I saw a pretty mad Mikaela. Sunny, Sides, and even Ratchet turned into their alt forms, and the red mech opened his passenger side, and said, "Jump in, Vi!" I looked at Mags sorrowfully, but I couldn't be caught up in that mess that was waiting to come. She nodded at me, and I ran over to Sides, sticking my tongue out at Mikaela. Sides drove off, and I looked back at Mikaela and Maggie, hoping to Primus…wait…where did THAT come from??? Who is Primus?? I said, "Sides, to Optimus please, sir!" He said, through the radio, "Ay, ay captain!" I sighed as he raced down the hallway, with Sunny and Ratchet behind him.

MAGGIE'S POV

I looked at my angry sister, and I said, "Look, Kayla…" she cut me off right there. "Margret, my name is Mikaela, and fyi, I do love Sam, not just his car-slash-Autobot! Ugh, you know NOTHING, Maggie! So just shut up, and leave me alone!" I said, "Oh, ok, MI-KAY-LAH! You just don't worry your pretty lil head about a thing, just let me worry about it. And I can't leave you alone!" She looked so angry as I mocked her. She said, "Why the hell not?" I said, "Cause Jazz is Vi's guardian! I know now! DUH!" Mikaela had the worst face on EVER. It was pretty high-sterical if you ask me…she said, "WHAT???? Why'd they tell YOU?" I rolled my blue eyes. I said, "Cause not everyone wants to make the _perfect Mikaela_ happy!" I spat it in her face. She looked taken back. "Uh, Mags…"I slapped her face. "Don't ever call me Mags again! You are not my sister! You're a skank!" She had a red mark where I slapped her, but I didn't care. I stepped right past her, and saw Jazz walking down the hall. I said, "Jazz, can you take me to where ever Vi is?" He said, "Sure, Maggie!" he then changed to his alt form, and the passenger door opened. I got in and he sped off. Apparently, he knew which way to go. I knew right then that this would be one wild ride.

Vivien's POV

Sides turned down the corridor to the all to familiar door of Prime's office. I had to apologize, I probably scared him half to…do 'bots die? Oh well, I'll worry about that later. Sides stopped and opened the door so I could get out. "Thanks, Sides." He said, "No problem. Any time." He drove off as I walked up to the huge door. I knocked on it, as loud as I could, and it started to creep open. Optimus looked down at me, and said, "Oh, Vivien, uh, are you alright?" I nodded, "Yeah, look , I'm sorry about before." He nodded, and stepped aside, so I could walk in. I walked in and he shut the door. He said "It is certainly fine, I've talked with your uncle about your father, and I know it's a touchy subject." I looked up at him. "Can you explain all this? I'm confused." He nodded, "Of course. I came down to earth because I was scouting for the Allspark, and it was not here yet, or at least not to my knowledge. I went all over the world, ending up in Nevada. I had the holographic from, also called holoform, installed, so when I went to tourist attractions, I could use that. I met your mom, and to make a long story short, I had experimented with the human tradition of mating. I must say, it was quite an experience, and a few months later, before my planned departure, your mother told me she was "pregnant." I guessed that it meant that I would soon have a sparkling of my own." I cut in, "Why didn't you tell her? About Cybertron? She would have understood your leave, or at least understood exactly what I am." He said, "No, I couldn't have. I didn't know what to do, so I left sooner. I believe you are now up to date with the rest." I nodded.

Just then, we heard the door knock, Jazz entered and smiled at me. I smiled back, and saw Maggie in his hand. "Uhm, sir, is this a bad time?" We all looked at him, and he said, "No, I believe we are done, right, Vivien?" I said, "I'm done if you are, sir!" He chuckled and said, "Get out of here, Jazz and Maggie, give Vivien the tour, ok?" Maggie said, "YES SIR!" Jazz set her down, and he transformed into his alt form. He opened both the driver and passenger door, and Maggie and I got in.

This was going to be a wild time!


End file.
